Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Chloe and Rachel have been dating for some time, yet surprisingly, Chloe seems somewhat awkward about the idea of them getting physical. Maybe what is needed is a little push. However, there are still some dangers that need to be faced. Meanwhile, Sam and Steph, just discovering their feelings and beginning their relationship, prepare for whatever lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, the beginning of my Life is Strange story marathon, hope you are ready, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Seated at the desk, looking out of the window right in front of her, the teenage girl smiled lightly as she took in the sight of Arcadia Bay, the town she had lived in the past few years. Said girl was of medium height with long blonde hair; hazel eyes and fair skin. She was slender but had definite curves and was quite beautiful.

Her name was Rachel Amber, the daughter of the local DA, yet she wasn't what everybody thought or expected her to be. That was something she was proud of, she was a free spirit after all and she refused to let other people's expectations rule her life.

' _There was a time when I was...fake. When I acted the way people around me wanted me to act.'_ She remembered. _'I'd blend in just to, get peace. I still find ways to connect with practically everybody but...Here, in this room, I can be the real me.'_

As she thought that last part she turned away from the window to the figure laying back on the bed. She wasn't actually at home, but at the home of her girlfriend, in said girlfriend's bedroom. A messy explosion of graffiti, junk, punk symbolism and there, on the oasis that was the bed, was the originator of it all.

A tall lanky girl with chin length hair dyed blue, crystal blue eyes and rather pale skin. Although not conventionally so, she too was rather beautiful and for Rachel, it simply took her breath away. This was her girlfriend, this was Chloe Price.

Rachel smirked as she watched Chloe reach for the ashtray she was had set on her stomach and lift up the lit joint that was there. As she watched Chloe take a drag and gently exhale, Rachel reflected on their relationship. They had been dating for some time now, just over a year actually, yet still they were rather, private about it.

She bit her lip. _'I don't, wanna push her, but I'm tired hiding in the shadows. I'm not ashamed of us being together Chloe, in fact, there's nothing I'd like more than the world to know we're together. But, how to explain this...'_

Watching Chloe take another drag, Rachel at least found a way to break the ice. She got up from the chair and surprised Chloe by joining her on the bed.

"So...Chloe, what have we said?" She remarked teasingly. "About toking up while I'm here?"

Chloe laughed softly. "Um, not to, unless I'm gonna share?"

"Exactly." Rachel replied also laughing.

Chloe simply took another drag before handing the joint to Rachel. This was a good start and, once Rachel had taken her drag, they set the joint down in the ashtray and lay quietly for a while. Rachel wasn't sure what Chloe was thinking, but considered how to ask Chloe what she wanted to ask her.

She opened her mouth, about to ask, but then couldn't bring herself to do so.

"What are you thinking, Chloe?" She asked instead.

Chloe surprised her with her answer. "I was, just thinking about us. How cool it is we're together and all."

Rachel recovered well however and then explained. "Funny you should say that, so am I. I was also wondering...why we're still, hiding."

Chloe turned to look at Rachel. "Hiding, um, you mean…?"

"We've not exactly been open with our relationship and, well...I don't understand why, I mean..."

"Rachel, I..." Chloe stammered. "God, this, um, well..."

This surprised Rachel; it had been a long time since she'd seen Chloe this awkward. It was confusing, leaving her wondering why Chloe was acting this way.

"Don't get me wrong, that would be...awesome. But, I just..." Chloe continued to struggle.

Yet, seeing her face, the way she was tripping over her words, suddenly it made sense to Rachel.

"Oh, I get it." She replied. "That is...so sweet, yet so funny. You're actually being shy, Chloe?"

Chloe blushed yet, to her credit, did not deny it. "Yeah, there you have it."

Rachel nodded slowly, so this was why Chloe was struggling with the thought of them making things public. Rachel pondered the matter some more; yet she knew she couldn't take too long, Chloe was watching her anxiously, waiting for a reaction.

So she smiled and gently kissed Chloe before replying.

"Don't worry about it; you wanna take it slow, I can do that for you." She told her.

Chloe grinned. "Thanks Rach, sorry I just..."

"Don't be sorry. Just be ready, we may take it slowly, but I'm not giving up on you yet." Rachel encouraged.

Chloe couldn't help but grin at that and they once more let their lips lock. Chloe actually set her ashtray aside so she could move onto her side and pull Rachel closer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
uftopia: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Emerging from the dorm building at Blackwell Academy, a young woman sighed and looked around. She was trying to be unobtrusive but it was plainly obvious she was looking for someone. Said young woman was of medium height with long brown hair that came down to between her shoulder blades, she also had brown eyes and was somewhat pale, slender and dressed casually. Her name was Samantha Myers and right now, she was looking for one person. Her crush.

' _Yet, it's not who I thought, yet even with that revelation I'm not disappointed...more like, relieved.'_ She mused. _'I still don't know how it happened, almost like it just, crept up on me.'_

Yet she didn't want to spoil her thoughts with overthinking. Instead she focused on trying to determine where the person she was crushing on would be. Truthfully, while she had finally realized and accepted her feelings for her crush, she hadn't spoken about them to anyone.

' _I don't know how anyone I know would react...'_ She thought worriedly.

It was true; it a strange twist of fate. After trying so hard to get close to Nathan Prescott, and making more progress in three days, after being encouraged by Chloe, than she had since she first wished to do so, she found she felt nothing more than friendship for him. The truth had hit her hard as she slowly pieced things together, as well as finding a person who truly did captivate her romantic thoughts. Steph Gingrich.

She was in love with another girl; yet she had not told anyone, fearing their reaction. Steph's reaction however was the one she feared the most, yet not in a way most people would think. For she knew Steph wouldn't think negatively of her sexuality, Steph loved women herself and had been out for some time and didn't care what people said about it. It was Steph rejecting her she feared.

' _Yet I want to tell her, want to admit the truth...'_ Sam thought with a sigh. _'I need to do it, as soon as I can...'_

She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to talk to Steph; to admit her sexuality and, more importantly, her feelings for the girl. As she made her way to the main campus she stopped, her breath catching as she spotted Steph.

They were the same age but Steph was slightly taller and had a slightly curvier build than Sam, not truly noticeable except by Sam herself. She had shoulder length brown hair, mostly hidden under a beanie as usual, brown eyes and light tan skin. She wore her usual casual geeky clothing too and had her tabletop game set up.

She was currently alone.

' _This is your chance, go and talk to her.'_ Sam told herself, trying to build herself up.

Unfortunately she spent too long doing so and before she knew it Steph was no longer alone. Her friend Mikey had joined her and Sam sighed, she had missed her chance. She could only pray she would get another one soon.

* * *

She was beginning to get overcome by her emotions. She still so desperately wanted to tell Steph the truth. But every time she saw her, there was just too many people about. She didn't have the courage to tell Steph in front of an audience.

Every time she built herself up to tell Steph the truth, she found Steph wasn't alone and chickened out. The day was nearly over, the sun already setting; Sam just couldn't take it anymore. This time, when she saw her chance, she took it, approaching Steph who was on her way back to the dorms.

"Um, excuse me. Steph." She said, getting her attention.

Turning Steph raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised. "Samantha Myers, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah; I...Could I talk to you for a minute, in private?"

"Sure." Steph replied, clearly somewhat confused, but agreeing anyway.

Steph led the way and soon they were out of sight, much to Sam's relief.

"So, before you say anything, I'd like to make an educated guess." Steph remarked. "Most people who ask to talk to me in private are usually seeking help with one particular topic."

Sam bit her lip, worried that she had been that obvious.

Steph smiled softly. "Now don't worry about it, it's just because I speak from experience. You're not the first to come to me for help at this school after discovering their sexuality and I'm sure you won't be the last."

"Oh?" Turned out to be Sam's 'eloquent' reply. "I mean, well, yes...I did want to talk to you about that. I um..."

Steph smiled lightly, nodding, clearly trying to make her feel at ease.

Sam shifted her feet and had a few false starts.

Steph spoke kindly. "Is it...you don't know what feeling, or if there is someone who…?"

"No, no...I, I do know what I'm feeling and, I, I already have strong feelings for someone." Sam found herself admitting.

Steph nodded slowly. "I see, unsure how to tell them."

Sam sighed and nodded; she couldn't take it anymore, so when Steph spoke again, she was shocked to find herself agreeing and even jumping straight in to try them out.

What Steph said was. "Well, sometimes actions speak louder than words."

Sam couldn't believe she had done it; but taking that straight to heart, she stepped closer. Steph blinked, surprised. Then Sam couldn't hold back anymore and, taking Steph's face in her hands, kissed her. At first that voice in the back of her head that always berated her for her actions began to speak again.

Until Steph's arms moved around Sam's waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Steph had got the message, and given her answer. Sam's heart filled with so much joy she thought it would burst.

When they parted Steph smiled softly at her, nodding before gently resuming the kiss.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chloe let a slow breath as she lay back on her bed. She was already clad in her pyjamas, a pair of rather short light grey shorts and her old Firewalk T-shirt. She was lying on her bed, yet once again, despite feeling tired she just couldn't get to sleep.

' _Urgh, fucking insomnia, just let me sleep, once...without any fucking nightmares.'_ She thought in dismay.

Yet as she lay there; lamenting this, she heard something. She sat up, eyes wide as she listened carefully. She soon detected the source, it was coming from her window. Somewhat worried now, Chloe began to get out of bed, looking for something to defend herself with. But it soon became unnecessary as the window opened and she saw who was climbing inside.

"Rachel, what the fuck"? She gasped.

Smirking as she straightened up, Rachel shrugged. "Sorry, I was going for the dramatic entrance. I wanted to see you...without anyone really knowing I'm here."

Chloe smiled and turned her attention to taking in Rachel's appearance, she certainly looked amazing as usual. She was wearing a pair of simple jeans, a white T-shirt with some design on it, a red and black unbuttoned flannel shirt and simple sneakers, yet she still rocked the look.

"Like what you see, Chlo?" Rachel teased.

Chloe laughed lightly. "Oh you bet..."

Rachel grinned but noted something in Chloe's expression.

Shaking her head she walked over to her girlfriend, taking her hands and guiding her to the bed, as they sat down, Chloe looked at her, confused.

"Rachel, what are you…?"

Rachel's next words stopped her however. "What's wrong Chloe, I can see it in your eyes, something's troubling you."

She sighed and bowed her head. "My...my damn insomnia is back."

Rachel reacted at once, pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Chloe, that's, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

Chloe bit her lip, returning the hug before admitting. "I'm not sure, but this feels pretty nice."

Rachel smiled at that and kissed Chloe's temple. "I'm staying with you tonight...all night."

"What, you sure, I mean…?"

"If it can help you in any way." Rachel replied. "Besides, I wanted to stay with you, that's why I came here tonight. I just, didn't realize it would involve this, but even so..."

Chloe couldn't help but smile as they kissed once more. "Thanks Rachel, I..."

"Don't get all mushy on me now Chloe." Rachel teased.

Laughing at that they kissed again, this time more deeply, but not too much. When they parted, gasping for air, Rachel smiled again.

"I'll get you through this Chloe, the insomnia, the shyness, all of it. I'm here to help." She said gently.

"Rachel, you deserve better than that. You don't need to try and fix all my insecurities and..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you questioning how much I care Chloe?"

"No, just...how you seem to be trying to fix the broken one, ya know." Chloe replied.

Rachel sighed. "What am I gonna do with you."

With that dramatic quote she stood up.

Chloe watched, eyes widened as Rachel removed her unbuttoned flannel and then began undoing her jeans.

"Rachel..."

The girl shook her head. "Chill, I'm just getting comfortable."

With that she pulled off her sneakers, socks and jeans, revealing her black lace trimmed panties. Then she approached the bed.

"C'mon Chloe, budge up."

"Um, sure." Chloe replied.

Her intent became clear as she then got onto the bed and lay down, pulling Chloe down too, holding her. Lying next to Rachel, Chloe smiled and returned the embrace, relieved and actually beginning to feel it. Rachel's smile widened as Chloe finally drifted off to sleep. Hopefully it would be a peaceful one as she too let herself drift off.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Waking up the following morning Chloe couldn't help but grin as she tightened her grip on Rachel's waist. They lay in bed together, Chloe remembered last night so well and was relieved that Rachel's mere presence had helped keep the nightmares at bay. She had slept remarkably well last night.

"Chloe?" Rachel mumbled as she woke up.

Chloe smiled. "Morning Rach, last night was..."

Rachel grinned, gently reaching up to brush some hair back from Chloe's face. "I know."

"I'm serious, last night was amazing, I can't remember the last time I slept better." Chloe replied with a small smile. "I...I'd like to make it up to you."

"What, Chloe, you don't owe me anything." Rachel replied.

Chloe sat up. "I know that but; well...I just wanna do something nice in return for last night. I've already got an idea what I'm gonna do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um...I've gotta go downstairs to do, I'll, see you soon?" Chloe said after a brief hesitation.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow as she sat on the edge of the bed but nodded and smiled as Chloe headed out of the room. She waited for a moment, thinking back to last night and smiling. She was glad to have helped Chloe. Now if she could just help Chloe overcome her shyness, she was sure things could get even better than ever for them.

Shaking her head she picked up her jeans and pulled them back on, along with her socks, sneakers and unbuttoned flannel. She briefly looked at her reflection in Chloe's mirror and then shrugged, casually brushing her hair back and heading towards the door to the room.

' _Wonder what Chloe has planned.'_ She mused as she exited Chloe's room.

She stopped as she reached the top of the stairs when she discovered exactly what Chloe had planned.

She almost laughed. _'That smell, Chloe...'_

She made her way downstairs and sure enough saw Chloe working in the kitchen; cooking breakfast. Grinning she made her way into the kitchen and stepped up behind Chloe.

"This is your payback, breakfast?" She asked, making her delight obvious.

As she said this she leaned in close, one hand on Chloe's shoulder as Chloe looked over her shoulder, also smiling. Spatula in one hand, the pan in the other.

"Sorry it's only pancakes." Chloe began.

Rachel shook her head. "When they smell that awesome, do not apologize."

Chloe just smiled and went back to work. "Glad I got something from mom, but of course, I'm sure mom is still way better."

Sitting down at the table Rachel shrugged. "Hey don't give up. After eating at the Two Whales I'm hoping, if nothing else, Joyce's recipes live on through you."

Chloe laughed softly at that and soon she was done cooking and they sat down to eat.

"So?" Chloe asked as Rachel took her first mouthful.

Rachel grinned. "Wow, that's...Chloe this is amazing, you really have inherited your mom's cooking skills."

Chloe grinned but then froze, as did Rachel, when they heard another voice.

"Well, that's very nice to hear, Rachel."

They turned and saw, standing there, observing them carefully, were Joyce and David.

Almost at once the air became thick with awkward tension.

"Um, mom..." Chloe stammered.

Joyce just smiled. "So, Rachel...good to see you."

Rachel smiled, hiding her own nervousness. "Nice to see you too...So, um, I just..."

David shook his head and spoke. "Before you say anything. We both know those are the exact same clothes you were wearing before you left last evening, so…?"

Chloe sighed and shared a look with Rachel.

"Busted." She muttered. "Yeah, Rachel returned, she, she stayed the night last night."

"Stayed the night, you mean…?" Joyce began.

That caught Rachel's attention. "Chloe, you didn't...Oh of course not, well..."

Chloe just groaned and in the end, Joyce seemed to decide something.

"Okay, let's not get into this right now, you girls enjoy your breakfast. I'll make something for me and David and then, after we've all eaten. I hope you don't mind Rachel, but David and I will need to talk with Chloe privately." She explained.

"Rachel nodded in agreement. "Sure, I'll um, have to get back home anyway, so..."

Chloe just reached out, squeezing Rachel's hand and so it was breakfast passed with no further incident.

* * *

Sure enough, later on, Chloe sat in the living room, Joyce and David sitting opposite her, Rachel had left for home.

"So, guess you wanna…?"

Joyce sighed. "We just want to be sure, Rachel staying the night, the way you two were talking, you…?"

Chloe nodded slowly. "I just; I didn't how to say it, that's why I didn't say anything."

"So, you and Rachel are, together, in a relationship?" David queried.

"Yeah." Chloe said simply, admitting it. "We've been together since May."

"Oh Chloe."

Joyce surprised her daughter by hugging her.

"Wha, mom?" Chloe spluttered.

Joyce smiled. "I don't know what you were worried about, I'm happy for you, really. The two of you looked so happy. You are so wonderful together."

David didn't say anything, but nodded, indicating his agreement and Chloe felt she could breathe a little easier now. She just hoped Rachel was going to have an alright time at home too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, certainly looks that way :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Sam Fraser: Sorry but it had become too much and I simply couldn't continue it, I've deleted it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Rachel continued to smile lightly to herself as she walked home. Last night had been fun and also helpful, for both of them she was sure. Breakfast had been a pleasant surprise and she had just received a text from Chloe informing her that her talk with Joyce and David had gone well.

' _Guess that just leaves me to handle things on my end.'_ Rachel mused. _'Course I've got different problems.'_

Shaking her head she resumed her walk as she made her way home. She knew that by now her disappearance from her room would have been discovered, knowing her dad the police were likely already involved. Rolling her eyes she reached her neighbourhood; her good mood melting away, despite her efforts otherwise.

Her smile was soon replaced with a glare. _'I swear, he's so damn...paranoid now. But it's his own fault, he honestly expects me to trust him again, after everything.'_

It had been months yes, but she still could not forgive her father, nor did she think she ever could. Besides, his legal stances being the DA meant he would find himself involved with a lot of trouble, especially where she was involved. It was ironic, Rachel felt, that he campaigned so tirelessly against drugs, yet his own daughter was not only dating a stoner, but was perfectly willing to join her girlfriend in such activities herself.

She was mildly surprised to find the street deserted, to not find any police cars in the driveway. Shaking her head she entered the house and almost immediately heard her name. She turned and saw her father and step-mother seated on the sofa. Almost at once Rose was on her feet, hurrying to her.

"Rachel." She gasped. "Where were you, we…?"

Rachel never got a chance to reply for Rose pulled her into a tight hug at that moment.

Rachel grumbled. "Can't breathe."

Rose quickly let her go and Rachel smiled.

"It's cool, I'm fine. I was just at Chloe's." She then explained.

That prompted a reaction from James. "You were at hers, again...all night?"

Rachel turned to her father, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, so."

James glowered; clearly unhappy with Rachel being rather short with him.

"Rachel, that's enough, you..." He began.

Rachel shook her head. "Of course it is, it's always enough when it's something you don't wanna talk about."

Rose sighed. "Please, let's not do this; we were worried about you, Rachel, that's all."

Rachel softened slightly as she turned to Rose and shook her head. " _You_ were worried about me. He was just worried I was doing something to ruin his reputation."

"Rachel!" James snapped. "That's enough, your relationship with that girl has been nothing but trouble, you..."

"Oh don't go blaming Chloe for things that you were either your fault or you were too blind to see." Rachel scoffed. "I've always been like this, I've just been forced to hide it because of YOU. With Chloe I can at least be myself, and not...fake!"

James glowered, clearly not anticipating this response. Rachel glared back, disgusted that she had ever trusted this man.

Rose was looking back and forth between them, clearly dismayed, wanting to pacify the situation but unable to get a word in edgewise.

James sighed. "Rachel, this is not the time for this discussion. We're supposed to be talking about you sneaking out at night, betraying my trust and..."

"Oh no, you do not get to play the 'trust' with me." Rachel snarled. "Not after you so blatantly betrayed mine, _dad_."

She spat the last word like it was poison. James stiffened and shook his head.

"I was protecting..."

Rachel snapped; she'd had enough. "No you were NOT protecting me. You were protecting yourself, your reputation, you tried to have my mother, my REAL MOTHER, killed, just to protect your lousy reputation!"

"That's not it at all Rachel, you know..."

"I know you are a liar dad, and I can't ever trust you again." Rachel replied grimly.

With that she ignored any further words from her father, turned and stalked upstairs, leaving the frosty atmosphere of the living room behind her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and she already knows the truth, that's why she's acting that way towards James.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's a sad and difficult state of affairs for her :(  
Sam Fraser: I don't know, maybe.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :) Yeah :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sam bit her lip as she looked over her outfit one more time. After some planning and many nerves on her part, she and Steph were finally going on their first date. She wanted to look good, for this to go well.

' _I just hope Steph likes this, I mean...'_ She began to think but shook her head. _'I shouldn't think like that, c'mon Sam, be positive.'_

She tried to focus as she observed her outfit again. She was wearing a light blue sweater with simple darker blue leggings and flats, a silver necklace circled her throat. Overall a simple but classy look, the clothes were certainly a bit more expensive than her usual wardrobe, but not by too much.

She took a moment to collect herself. _'Steph did say I didn't need to go all out dressing up; she said she'd not exactly be dressed in all smart clothes herself.'_

Even so, she knew Steph would still make the effort, still the thought bolstered her confidence and so Sam finally grabbed the last few things she needed and left her dorm room, ready to find Steph and begin their date.

Meanwhile, in her own dorm room, Steph finished getting dressed, smiling lightly as she considered herself in the mirror.

' _Hmm, okay, looks good.'_ She thought at last. _'I better hurry, I don't wanna keep Sam waiting.'_

Her smile widened a little at that, she was honestly still surprised by the fact she and Sam were together. She had long been crushing on Rachel Amber and it had been hard to let go after Rachel started dating Chloe.

But she realized now, subconsciously, that she had been drawn towards Sam, that she had been developing feelings for the girl, but denying them to herself. But now, they were at the surface, no longer denied and she was finally going on her first date with the girl.

She grinned, considering her outfit once more. She was wearing a red T-shirt with a golden dragon logo, jeans and black shoes, both slightly more upmarket than her usual brands, as was the black choker necklace she had opted for. She had even opted to go without her trademark beanie for once.

She nodded, satisfied. _'Alright, that takes care of that, let's get going, can't wait to see Sam and get this date started.'_

So, with that enthusiasm guiding her, Steph left her dorm room and headed out to meet Sam and begin their date.

It did not take long for them to find each other, just at the dorm's exit. They both smiled upon seeing each other.

"Wow, you...you look amazing." Sam gasped.

Steph grinned. "Thanks, you look great too, so, shall we?"

Taking Steph's hand Sam allowed her to lead the way as they headed out on their date.

"I can hardly wait." She said softly. "I'm looking forward to this."  
Steph grinned. "Me too, Sam, me too."

Reaching the parking lot they approached Steph's car, got in and together they headed out, ready for their date.

* * *

Later, as they sat, enjoying their dinner in the restaurant; Steph pondered for a moment.

"You know, I was just wondering..." She said. "Sam, what are your parents like, I've never met them?"

She nodded, thinking to herself. "That's true...I could arrange for you to meet them."

Sipping her drink Steph smiled. "That, would be great."

She nodded, she knew only a little about Steph's parents and would like to meet them too, she just hoped her parents would like her. It would after all he a pretty sensitive subject to approach.

They continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, Sam was happy beyond belief; this was certainly the best date she had ever been on. Steph was certainly polite, she was sweet, caring, she listened to her, let her talk; and she was respectful, especially of her nervousness and the way it sometimes made her stumble her words.

' _This is incredible, I never imagined_ _s_ _he would..._ _'_ She thought sadly. _'Oh well, I hope everything goes alright; I mean,_ _I can truly be happy with Steph; I just need to convince my parents, especially_ _since I'd not only be revealing I have a girlfriend, but that I like girls too_ _._ _'_

While she knew all this to be true, she wouldn't let it spoil her night. This would be a happy night, she was determined to see that.

* * *

Arriving back at the dorms after the dinner, Sam was smiling brighter than ever before.

' _Wow_ _, this has been the most amazing night so far.'_ She thought in amazement. _'I; I can't wait to see where this takes us; we have to, we have to figure out how we're going to go public with our relationship.'_

But again, for now, that could wait. Stepping out of Steph's car they made their way back until they stood together in front of the dorm building.

"I had a lovely time." She said. "I...I hope we can do this again sometime."

Steph nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too."

They kissed; enjoying the rush of emotions it brought before finally parting, heading inside and to their respective dorm rooms; both of them happier than they had been ever before in their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Walking up the driveway, Sam swallowed nervously, as if sensing this, Steph squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We don't have to do this you know." Steph told her. "Not yet, not if you're not ready."

Sam shook her head. "It'll just be worse if we wait, the longer we take, the more chance there is of them finding out from someone else...and getting the wrong idea."

Steph nodded slowly; squeezing Sam's hand again. They were approaching Sam's home, ready to meet her parents, to reveal the truth to them about Sam's sexuality and about them dating. Sam had warned Steph her parents, while by no means unloving or cold, were rather stiff and formal people.

As it was Sam was wearing a rather neat dress that Steph had to admit, if it wasn't so stiff, she'd look good in it. Steph meanwhile had done her best. She didn't own a dress but Sam reassured her the neatly pressed jeans and plain black T-shirt would be fine.

She'd worn her best (which meant not scuffed or dirty) sneakers and once more dispensed with her usual beanie.

' _It's all gonna make little difference when the truth comes out but...a good first impression can't hurt, right?'_ Steph thought to herself.

She then realized they were at the front door, that Sam had already knocked, and she quickly composed herself, just as the door opened.

"Oh, Samantha."

That was all Steph heard before Sam's mother engulfed her in a hug, looking at them she noted that Sam seemed to take after her mother greatly. But looking over at him as he stood there watching, Steph noted Sam had her father's eyes.

As Sam and her mother parted, her father stepped forwards and they too hugged. After parting and straightening their clothes, both adults turned to Steph.

"You must be Stephanie Gingrich." Mr. Myers said. "Samantha told us about you, said the two of you wanted to talk to us about something important."

Noting already the formality they expressed, Steph nodded and replied politely.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Myers nodded, Mrs. Myers gave her a polite smile and soon all four of them entered the house and were seated in the living room.

"So, Samantha, what's so important you wanted to talk to us face to face?" Mrs. Myers asked.

Sam looked so pale, Steph was worried she'd pass out. But, with a careful look at Steph, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, mom, dad, I...I, there's no easy way to say this, but..." She stammered before composing herself, before her parents could speak again, the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "I, I like girl, as in...I'm romantically attracted to girls."

There was a momentary silence, yet for Sam it felt like hours and was the most torturous time of her life.

Finally Mr. Myers broke it. "So, Sam, you, you're saying you're...a lesbian?"

Sam nodded and then she saw the looks she was getting, and _then_ she realized she was clinging to Steph's hand for support. Her parents had seen and put it all together.

"Ah, so, you and Stephanie are…?" Mrs. Myers began, before asking. "How long?"

Steph cleared her throat.. "We've been dating a couple of weeks now...although we had feelings for each other for a few months before that...just never realized or never had the courage to act on them."

One thing was sure, to Sam's relief, while shocked, her parents seemed to be accepting at least.

* * *

Two days later, Sam had to admire, yet envy, Steph's more relaxed attitude. They were wearing more casual clothing, Steph naturally had her beanie on. This time they were visiting Steph's family to reveal the truth.

"Trust me, Sam, this'll be easier." Steph told her. "First off, my parents already know about me, sometimes I think they knew before I did, so we're just telling them about us really. Secondly, they're really laid back and cool, this'll go good, I promise."

Sam nodded. "I sure hope so; your confidence is inspiring."

Steph just laughed softly at that before gently kissing her. It lasted far too short for Sam's liking but they were here for a reason. So with Steph knocking on the door, Sam readied herself. The door was soon answered by Steph's father, George Gingrich.

"Ah, Steph, good to see you again." He said jovially.

They hugged and Steph grinned. "Hey dad, oh, this is Sam, the girl I mentioned when I called."

George smiled and nodded to her. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, Sam smiled, already feeling more at ease in this far less stuffy atmosphere. As they entered Sam spotted a woman approaching them, smiling, Steph's mother, Lita. Then suddenly there was a cry of 'Steph' and Steph staggered back, laughing as she ruffled the hair of a young boy, around six.

"Hey Tyler, easy kiddo." She said; then seeing Sam's curious look, explained. "My little brother."

Sam nodded, introducing herself to both Tyler and Lita before they all headed through to the living room.

As they sat down Sam again noticed that things were so much more relaxed; she had to restrain herself from just letting instinct guide her and taking Steph's hand casually, not until they officially revealed it. Luckily that time came soon as Lita spoke up.

"So, what brings you around so suddenly Steph, it's been a while?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I've been meaning to call more." She replied. "Anyway, the reason we've come is, well...Sam and I have some important news."

Almost at once, all eyes turned to Sam and she felt herself blush. She could see George and Lita Gingrich already seemed to realize.

Still Steph confirmed it. "Yeah, Sam is my girlfriend, we're dating."

The smiles on their faces and the almost immediate barrage of questions from Tyler made Sam smile too, relieved that things had gone well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and actually, it will, c'mon, they've just overtaking their biggest obstacle after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed, yeah, it was sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Chloe sighed as she walked through into the main school hall in Blackwell. She had opted for her usual jeans and accessories as well as her black Firewalk T-shirt today.

' _Still can't believe I'm back here…'_ She thought ruefully.

It was something she never actually expected, but it seemed James had pulled those strings with Principal Wells like he said he would, _before_ Chloe had exposed the truth to Rachel of her father's actions. As such it was already done and Chloe was reinstated at Blackwell.

Sighing again she decided she might as well head for her first class, but before she could even take two steps she heard a raised voice.

"What did you say to me?!"

Rolling her eyes Chloe turned, thinking to herself. _'What drama is Victoria Chase starting now?'_

She spotted said girl, tall and slender with short blonde hair and brown eyes. One of Chloe's least favourite people for so many reasons. Yet then she saw the other girl and paused. The other girl was slightly shorter than Chloe's five foot nine height, only about two inches. She had pale skin with freckles, long black hair green eyes and was slightly chubby. She also looked rather haughty, perhaps even more so than Victoria.

' _Bell Stramm?'_ Chloe identified her. _'Well fuck me, this should be interesting, two of my least favourite people having a cat fight.'_

She had been so caught up in her thoughts she missed most of the actual fight, but saw the final result. She gasped in surprise, along with everyone else in the corridor as Victoria screamed. Bell had simply lashed out suddenly as the situation escalated and poured her sofa over Victoria who then attempted to retaliate before security arrived.

* * *

The incident was still foremost in Chloe's mind as she sat in class later. She wasn't the only one it seemed, judging from the whispering. However about midway through class, an announcement came over the PA.

"Would Chloe Price come to the Principal's Office please." It said and then shut up.

At once Chloe felt the eyes upon her as she stood up, confused.

' _Okay what the fuck?'_ She wondered as she left the classroom. _'I've not even done anything for once, why does Wells wanna see me?'_

Heading towards the office her confusion grew until she finally entered the office and saw Wells wasn't alone. Sitting in chairs in front of his desk, like she and Rachel had after that day they skipped school, were Victoria and Bell Stramm.

"Chloe, glad you could join us." Wells greeted her formally, yet the usual accusatory tone was absent. "Word has reached me that you were a witness to the altercation that took place between Miss Chase and Miss Stramm."

Suddenly realizing she was, for once, in the Principal's office yet not in trouble, Chloe closed the door behind her and approached the desk.

"Um, yeah, I was there." Chloe replied.

Wells then clarified. "So, you saw what happened?"

"Yeah, along with, other people."

Wells merely shook his head, leaving Chloe even more confused.

However as Wells continued it soon became clear what the reason for her presence here was.

"I have of course questions Miss Chase and Miss Stramm, heard their stories and naturally their stories don't match." Wells remarked.

He then revealed what each girl had said and Chloe had to give Victoria credit, she hadn't downplayed her own actions and had actually told the truth of what happened.

Then Wells revealed the reason for Chloe's presence. "As an...important witness to this event, I wish to hear your story of what happened, what did you see?"

Chloe froze, suddenly realizing the truth; she had to side with Victoria or Bell, whoever she sided with, while still punished for her actions, would not be as harshly punished as the other girl.

There was just one problem. _'Fuck, I hate both their guts, how do I even…?'_

She had to choose between two girls she despised, she bit her lip, thinking and in the end, the desire for truth won out.

"What I saw…?" She said at last. "Was Bell taking things way too far."

"You're saying Miss Chase is telling the truth?"

Chloe nodded and predictably, at that moment, Bell spoke up.

"No way, that's...you can't believe her, she's the troublemaker remember." She snapped. "Cutting class, skipping school altogether, smoking, breaking rules, let's not forget what she did in the bathroom with that graffiti stuff..."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Bell's attempts to paint her as an unreliable witness.

Wells shook his head. "Miss Stramm, I am well aware of this, yet I am also aware, given the past history Miss Price has with both of you, she has no ulterior motive to side with either of you, unlike all the other witnesses. Just the opposite in fact. This of course makes it more likely that she is telling the unbiased truth."

Bell froze, clearly caught, Chloe shifted uncomfortable, well aware of the shocked look Victoria was giving her. She was relieved when Wells finally allowed her to leave the office.

* * *

Chloe was still smirking, running a hand through her hair, once again admiring the dyed blue streak in the bathroom mirror, later on. Rachel leaned against the wall next to her, also smirking. Clad in her usual jeans, T-shirt and red unbuttoned plaid flannel shirt.

"Wow, I've gotta hand it to you, talk about taking the moral high ground." She remarked.

Chloe had told her all about the confrontation in the Principal's office.

She shrugged. "Yeah well, you know, what the hell, I didn't like either of them so I just thought, fuck it, tell the truth. I mean if I lied and it later got known, I've had enough trouble for a while I think."

"Wanting a quiet life then, if only for a while?" Rachel teased.

Chloe just grinned at her, noting how relaxed Rachel was as she leaned against the wall. She suddenly moved so she was almost pinning Rachel to the wall. Rachel was surprised with her boldness.

"Chloe?"

"Kiss me, now." Chloe said with a smile. "I know you want it."

Rachel almost laughed. _'Shit she's cute, where did all the shyness go.'_

She had noted Chloe's tone of voice too and gently teased. "Dork."

Closing the gap between them Chloe whispered. "But I'm your dork."

With that their lips met as Rachel pulled Chloe closer.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of a camera phone. They both parted, wide-eyed and saw Victoria there.

"Oh, sorry." She remarked, actually sounding apologetic. "I just, had to capture to the moment."

Chloe glowered. "You what?"

"Victoria, what do you think you…?" Rachel began.

Seeing their faces she shook her head. "Hey, hey, hey, I know what you're thinking. Look, I'm not going to make it public, if you don't want it to be. You helped me out Chloe, you...you told the truth when you could have lied and got me in...serious trouble. I owe you that much."

Rachel bit her lip at that but Chloe laughed.

"Well, whatever, wanna capture a moment, capture this."

Victoria just laughed and took the second shot as Chloe kissed Rachel again, as Chloe playfully flipped Victoria off. Victoria meant her comment about not making any of these photos public unless Chloe and Rachel wanted them to be.

But she decided to send them to them later, surely they'd want something to remember this moment by after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, I did, odd...Also, don't see why, you clearly didn't read that bit properly.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Chloe couldn't help but smirk as she sat in the booth at the Two Whales. She had walked over from school with Rachel and, after a quick bite to eat, Rachel had to hurry away. This initially left Chloe without transport as her truck was needing repairs. But then her mom remarked she would be finished with work soon and could drive her home.

So naturally Chloe agreed and was just waiting for her mother to finish with work. She used her phone to pass the time, smirking as she looked at the two photos Victoria had sent her and Rachel, of that moment in the bathroom.

' _Never thought I'd say this, but Victoria does have some skill with a camera, these are actually pretty good shots.'_ Chloe mused. _'At least she caught my best side.'_

She was so engrossed in the pictures she didn't notice the person standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder, seeing them too.

Until they spoke. "What the hell!?"

She started and turned. "Huh, oh...what the fuck are you doing here?"

She glared at the person standing in front of her now, a tall brown haired, brown eyed young man she knew all too well and could not believe he had the nerve to show his face in public, let alone before her.

Eliot Hampden glared at Chloe, unable to believe what he had just seen on Chloe's phone.

"What the hell was that Chloe, those pictures, you…?" He spluttered.

Chloe snarled. "That's none of your business Eliot, what the fuck are you doing here creep, get away from me."

"I was trying to-"

"To spy on me, do something perverted, do you honestly think I want to be anywhere near you after the shit you pulled." Chloe snapped. "I'm warning you now, get the fuck away from me and don't ever come anywhere near me again."

Eliot glared, clearly angry, but he could see they were making a scene and that wouldn't do. He had to get Chloe to understand; but he couldn't if she kept causing scenes like this.

"Chloe, I think we should calm down and discuss this elsewhere?" He attempted to reason

Chloe scoffed. "And I think you should fuck off, we have nothing to discuss and if you think I'm going anywhere with you, you're mistaken."

The whole diner was watching them now and Chloe could see her mother approaching.

"I'm trying to help you-"

"No, you're trying to force me to see things your way." Chloe growled. "Get. Out."

Glowering and muttering to himself, Eliot finally left. Fuming Chloe turned to her mother.

"Um, ready to go?" Joyce asked, observing her, eyebrow raised.

Chloe sighed. "Sure mom, sorry about that."

Joyce just nodded and thankfully didn't ask any more questions. As they left however, Chloe asked, semi-jokingly.

"Think David could help me get a restraining order put out on that guy?"

Joyce just sighed, this was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Watching as Chloe got in the car with her mother and drove off, Eliot scowled.

' _This is worse than I thought, Rachel has...corrupted Chloe.'_ He thought darkly. _'She's stolen Chloe away from me, the only one who deserves her...Worse, Chloe clearly can't see it, or if she can, is willingly ignoring it...urgh, fuck...'_

He couldn't let this stand, it was quite clear to him what was going on. He also knew he needed to do something.

He turned away, already plotting. _'I need to teach them both a lesson, I can't let Chloe remain like this, but if she won't willing see the truth, I'll have to make sure she does. Rachel needs to pay for what she's done...I'll deal with both of them.'_

Still glaring, still plotting, he left the area, determined to figure out a plan that would ensure his success.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, strange, considering how much of a creep he always was.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well...  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, we'll just have to wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Rachel couldn't help but smirk as she leaned against the wall, outside Chloe's room. She checked her watch.

"C'mon Chloe, we're gonna be late." She called out teasingly.

She could hear Chloe moving around in the room, in a rush. "Alright, alright already, just...give me a minute."

"I've given you twelve, since when do you take so long to get ready, even for a date?"

"When it's a double date?" Chloe shot back. "You think I wanna show us both up when there are two others. You know it's tough for me showing affection in public, so why agree to this?"

Rachel just grinned. "It's just Sam and Steph, they won't think badly of you, alright, now get your butt out here."

Chloe grumbled some more but soon opened the door and stepped out. Rachel grinned as she took in Chloe's outfit for the date. She had chosen a pair of fashionably ripped jeans with a plain black T-shirt and shoes and a grey beanie.

"So?"

Rachel stepped closer, taking Chloe's hands in her own. "You look awesome."

Chloe looked down at Rachel's outfit and grinned. "Not as much as you."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at that. She was wearing a white T-shirt under a black and red plaid shirt, similar to her favourite flannel shirt, black jeans and black stylish shoes.

"Let's get going; we'll meet them there."

Chloe nodded and together they headed out to her truck, driving off, ready to meet with their friends for the upcoming double date.

* * *

Meanwhile, something similar was occurring in Sam's dorm room. Steph grinned as she sat casually on Sam's bed, clad in a dark blue T-shirt, light blue jeans and black shoes.

"I'm surprised you didn't wear your beanie, given your constant reassurances to me this was a casual event." Sam was saying as she looked through her clothes.

Steph laughed. "I thought about it, but you know Chloe will likely wear hers. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Sam laughed softly at that and finally found what she was looking for.

"Okay, um, I..." She stammered.

Steph just smiled and nodded in understanding before getting up and heading outside the room. As she stood waiting her phone buzzed and she noted the text from Rachel.

" _Finally got Chloe ready, we've just left, see you guys there."_

Steph smiled at this and texted back.

" _We'll be leaving soon too, see you soon."_

Just as she put her phone away, Sam stepped out of the room, clad in a pink T-shirt with simple black leggings and plain sandals.

"So, um, how do I look?"

Steph grinned. "Perfect, c'mon, Rachel texted me, they're on their way, we don't wanna be late."

Sam smiled and took Steph's offered hand and together they left the dorm and heading to the parking lot, getting in Steph's car before driving off.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Sam and Steph both smiled, holding hands as they made their way inside. They gave their names to the host and he led them to the table where Chloe and Rachel were seated, chatting away.

"Hey you guys." Rachel greeted them as she saw them.

Chloe grinned and waved. "Yo."

Sam smiled, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Steph squeezed her hand gently and replied.

"Great to see you guys, so, have you ordered yet?" As she said this she and Sam sat down.

Chloe shook her head. "Not yet, but now you guys are here, let's do so."

They all nodded and soon gave their orders. Once they did so they all settled back, waiting for their food. As they waited, Steph thought for a moment.

"So, what's been happening with you guys?"

Chloe shrugged. "Nothing much, we've been...well, we're certainly closer now."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, the whole, PDA thing."

Steph grinned as Chloe blushed lightly but still smiled.

Sam managed a smile of her own as she replied. "Well, you guys seem to be handling it well."

"Sometimes we do wish to go further but, it's still a little awkward." Chloe admitted.

Rachel nodded and Steph shrugged. "Well, sometimes you gotta just take the plunge...other times find little ways to push yourself closer to that moment."

They said nothing more about this as the food arrived and they began eating.

Deciding to change the subject, Chloe decided to ask.

"So, how about you two, how have you been doing?"

Sam was surprisingly the one who answered. "Great, it's, it's been amazing. We just...I don't know how to explain it.

"It's quite frankly been the most amazing time of _my_ life." Steph admitted with a grin. "I'm just, glad we finally found each other."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you guys." Rachel remarked with a bright smile.

Chloe nodded, also smiling. "Me too, if anyone deserves happiness, it's you two."

They all laughed lightly and continued their meal, occasionally chatting some more. Rachel was just glad nobody asked her or Chloe about their current troubles. Despite Chloe trying to hide it, likely to try and protect her, Rachel knew about what happened that day at the Two Whales.

' _Eliot, I don't know what you're scheming, but this has to stop. You have to see that, you can't keep denying the truth. Trying to force your own view of Chloe on her, infantalizing her true nature and denying the complex person she is.'_ Rachel mused. _'I think, after all that's happened, you and I will need to have a little talk.'_

Rachel kept those thoughts to herself however, tucked in the back of her mind, instead she focused on the date, determined to enjoy herself as the night continued.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Eliot Hampden could honestly not believe this had happened. He had been planning to try and sort out the problems that still lingered despite his previous efforts to ensure they'd be solved. He had made everything abundantly clear and yet Chloe was still hanging out with Rachel. Worse they were closer than ever.

' _Now Rachel's tricked Chloe into thinking they're having some sort of relationship, that she...urgh.'_ He thought before shaking his head. _'Just stay focused, this...this is only the first step of the plan, and it's worked better than I planned it.'_

The first step in dealing with the issues he had to put a stop to was always going to be the hardest, he thought. Mainly since it involved him somehow convincing Rachel to meet up with him alone. Yet to his surprise he had found a note from her, demanding to meet up after she was finished with school that day, later on when there would be nobody around.

He prepared himself. _'This needs to go perfectly, this needs to work. I need Rachel in order to ensure Chloe will turn up and then, then I can deal with both problems at once, let Chloe see the truth and stop Rachel being a problem to Chloe anymore.'_

He had to admit, he was suspicious as to why she wanted them to meet without any witnesses, but any advantage to his plan he would take.

That was how he found himself waiting by his car in the now empty school parking lot, the only other people at the school were students who stayed in the dorms, or staff and none of them would currently be near the parking lot.

It was then she appeared, prompting him to glare. She walked down the steps and made her way towards him. He glowered when he saw her outfit, a pair of jeans shorts, a red T-shirt and black small boots.

To Eliot her intent was obvious. _'She thinks she can seduce Chloe like that and get away with it, urgh...she's deceiving Chloe, well it stops now.'_

He was amazed at the audacity the girl had, when he saw her expression, the way she glared at him.

"Eliot." She greeted him, short but to the point.

He shook his head. "I'm surprised you actually did this, but what do you want?"

Rachel glared. "You know full well what I want. I honestly don't know where you're getting these crazy ideas, but they're not gonna work, Chloe doesn't like you that way and you've pretty much ruined any chance of her even considering you as a friend..."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Eliot snapped. "It's not up to you who Chloe can be friends with or not, Chloe can make her own choices you know."

"I know that better than you, at least I let her make her choices, not try to force her to be with me and only me. Like you." Rachel snapped.

"You-!"

"I've done nothing to turn Chloe against you, before you start that nonsense." Rachel cut him off, shaking her head. "You did all that yourself, now live with it, leave us both alone and stop this before you get yourself in serious trouble alright."

With that she turned and prepared to leave, Eliot glared, he wasn't going to let her get away with this.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she waited, impatiently, seated on the bed of her truck, at the junkyard. She brushed down her clothes and looked around. She was clad in a pair of ripped jeans, a white skull tank-top, with wide sleeves, wide enough the sides of her black bra were visible, a pair of black combat boots and a navy blue beanie.

' _Okay, what is going on here, where is Rachel?'_ She wondered to herself.

She checked her phone, saw the time and frowned. Rachel was never this late, not without at least sending her a text to warn her.

Getting up Chloe began to pace. _'Okay Chloe, calm down, think...What could have happened to make her this late, could she have...'_

She was distracted from those thoughts however by her phone buzzing. She checked it quickly but then glared, it wasn't Rachel, it was Eliot.

' _Forgot to block the little shit's number...'_ She mused. _'Huh, yeah right.'_

She rolled her eyes at Eliot's message.

" _We need to talk."_

" _No, we really don't."_ She replied.

But then Eliot send her another message, one that made her freeze. It was a picture of Rachel, tied to a chair, tape covering her mouth, eyes wide with fear.

Below was a message from Eliot. _"Yes we do, you're to meet me here and we need to have a talk. You need to see the truth and you have forced me to desperate measures to get you to listen. You should think about that when you're coming over. Now hurry, I don't need to say what'll happen if you don't I'm sure."_

Under that was an address. Chloe growled, she knew Eliot was crazy, but for him to resort to kidnapping. But she had no choice, with Rachel as a prisoner, she had to play Eliot's game.

* * *

Chloe grit her teeth as she stood outside the door of the address Eliot gave. She removed her hand from her back pocket looked up at the poorly maintained apartment complex, it looked mostly empty. Shaking her head she approached the door and stepped inside, just hoping her plan would work. Almost as soon as she entered she saw Eliot.

"Chloe, you came..."

"Save any of the dumb talk Eliot." She said. "I'm here for Rachel and you know that, where is she?"

He glared at her. "Wrong, you're here to learn the truth and you will never make the mistake of letting someone like Rachel near you again."

"Where is she!?" Chloe snapped.

Eliot sighed but led her through to one of the ground floor apartments. Chloe knew Rachel was alright, at least for now, she was just bait after all, she was the one Eliot was really after.

"Apartment 1C?" She remarked, looking at the door.

Eliot didn't say a word, just opened it and stepped inside. Chloe followed, almost immediately hearing the muffled screams, which grew louder as both girls finally saw each other. Rachel was bound and gagged, just as she had been in the picture, but otherwise appeared to be unharmed.

"Eliot, the fuck have you done." She said to him quietly.

Eliot stalked over towards Rachel, glaring at her. "I saved you Chloe, from this...false bitch."

Chloe shook her head; willing herself not to lose her temper. Everything depended on her keeping a cool head here.

Before she could however, Eliot wheeled around to face her.

"Don't you see, look at what she's done to you, what she's tricked you into, all to keep you to herself."

Chloe sighed. "Eliot, I, I just..."

He shook his head. "You need to understand Chloe, you need to think of all the things Rachel has done to you, remember everything she cost you!"

Rachel screamed into her gag, but Chloe forced herself to stay focused on Eliot.

"I get it, I do, but, I just..." She began.

"No, there can't be any hesitation. You need to understand, really understand." Eliot remarked, although he'd stopped shouting.

Chloe could see her plan was working, and continued to play along. "Eliot, I do. But you can't keep us in this place, this...apartment, I mean this place...wherever it is."

Eliot glowered and reminded her of the address.

"Right, right, it's hardly secure." She explained. "You realize what you've done to Rachel, whatever your intentions, is kidnapping. You will get into serious trouble for that, I don't want that any more than you do."

Eliot seemed to soften, closing the distance between them slowly.

Finally he sighed.

"Chloe I...sorry." He replied. "But that's not gonna work this time."

With that he acted and before Chloe could defend herself he struck her with the tire iron he had picked up and hidden from her view. Rachel screamed into her gag as Chloe feel to the ground, out cold.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please as the evil cliffhanger strikes yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, here's the answer.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Hah, yeah, well...  
It'sYourPlay: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, sure did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Chloe groaned as she felt herself waking up, felt the throbbing pain in her head. Her mind full of everything that just happened.

' _Wait shit, Eliot knocked me out and, and...'_

"MMMMMM!" She heard Rachel's muffled scream.

She lifted her head up, opening her eyes and grimaced as her vision swam. But then it cleared and she saw things were worse than she thought. Rachel was still tied to that chair, gagged and looked as if she had been roughed up.

"Rachel, I...fuck..." Chloe began.

But then she realized, while not gagged, she too had been tied to a chair, now facing Rachel. She couldn't say anything else, for at that moment Eliot emerged from another room, glaring.

"Finally, you're awake." He remarked. "I really wish you wouldn't make me do things like that Chloe."

Chloe glared. "Typical."

"Excuse me?"

"Blaming others for your actions, try taking some responsibility for a change." She snapped. "At least when I do something out of line, I know that _I_ was the one who did it, that it was _my_ actions that led to it happening. Might not always accept it, but I know it."

Eliot glowered and stormed over to her.

Suddenly grabbing her he snapped.

"Don't you see, that's not...so what are you saying, that Rachel making you skip school that day, leading to you getting expelled was your fault!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please, I was gonna skip anyway, Rachel just gave me an excuse. You claim to know me Eliot, to understand me, if that's true, you clearly knew I was on borrowed time at school, that I was gonna get kicked out anyway."

Eliot snarled and stepped back, pacing again.

"I brought you here, to try and see reason, but you try to trick me, again. Now you're trying to ruin everything by swallowing the lies that this...girl has-" He was saying.

But Chloe cut him off. "They're not lies Eliot, you just can't face the facts. I was never interested in you in that way, and it was _your_ actions that ensured that I now never will, nor would I want to be friends with you, after what you've done."

"Chloe can't you see, Rachel wants you all to herself!" Eliot yelled. "I'm trying to protect you, to-"

Chloe cut him off again. "To isolate me, to have me all to yourself, the very thing you're accusing Rachel of. Nice try."

"She has been keeping you from your friends and-"

"Again, bullshit." Chloe remarked. "If that's true, how come she was eager for us to go on that double date with Sam and Steph a few days ago. Why have I not had any issues hanging out with Steph and Mikey, especially when Rachel wasn't there."

"I, they..." Eliot spluttered, looking outraged.

"Yet it's clear _you_ have an issue with me hanging out with them. You just want me all to yourself and even worse, deny that and make it look like that's what Rachel wants." Chloe continued pushing, especially seeing his expression. "Oh, what is it, upset that I got it right, that I'm ruining your perfectly conceived fantasy by telling you the truth."

Eliot glared, looking more dangerous than ever.

Finally he snapped.

"That's enough, I don't know why you think lying to me will work Chloe, but it won't." He snarled. "I know that I'm telling the truth and I'm gonna make you see it, and make sure that this bitch never interferes with you again!"

With that he rounded on Rachel, but before he could move there was a loud crashing noise as the police burst in.

"What!?" Eliot cried.

Chloe smirked. "Perfect, you said you'd not fall for the same trick twice, but you just did. My phone was on in my pocket all this time, I'd called David and knew, when he heard what was going on, he'd get the police and they'd get our location."

Eliot barely had time to register that before he was brought down and swiftly arrested, soon the girls were both freed too and Chloe rushed to Rachel.

"Whoa, easy, are you…?"

Rachel managed a weak smile. "I will be, now...Chloe that was..."

"I know." Chloe agreed. "But we made it."

Before long they were escorted out of the building and taken to have their injuries seen too. Their nightmare was over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, very true.  
Sam Fraser: As I said before, maybe.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Hah, well, okay :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

When she entered Blackwell that day, Chloe smiled lightly, relieved, things had calmed down since that incident with Eliot.

' _Amazingly it's finally resolved things between Rachel and her dad, they...they'll never be the same as they were, but there's no hostility anymore, which is a step up I suppose.'_ She mused.

After being taken to the hospital and checked out, Chloe had seen James arrive and the way he had reacted to the incident was enough to convince Rachel of how much he cared.

Chloe reflected as she approached the main doors. _'She's not exactly, forgiven him for what happened. But Rachel's decided to give her dad another chance, that's good enough for me; guess I can do so too.'_

It was when she entered through the doors however that something happened to distract her from those thoughts. She spotted a couple of people whispering; amongst them was at least one girl she recognized, Dana Ward, the girl who both personified and broke the stereotypes of an archetypal cheerleader.

She had the incredible good looks and athletic prowess, yet while not without her own brand of sass, she wasn't mean-spirited or bitchy.

"C'mon now." She was saying to the group of girls that had been whispering and Chloe had heard. "I think they're very sweet together."

One of the other girls laughed lightly at that. "Oh, we agree there Dana, we're just surprised, that's all."

It didn't take long for Chloe to work out what they were talking about. For she then spotted Sam and Steph walking down the corridor, holding hands. They had clearly gone public with their relationship at last.

* * *

Rachel bit her lip as she looked around, nobody was in the corridor, this was her chance.

' _I can't believe I actually did this.'_ She thought excitedly. _'Chloe are much closer now, I swear, she just needs, one more little push and we'll finally take it to the next level.'_

Still grinning at the thought of that, she looked at what she held, a collection of pictures she had taken, selfies that were somewhat provocative, yet still PG-13, there were no nudes, but her poses and the way her shirt was open in two of them were suggestive enough.

Once again checking to make sure nobody was looking she slipped the photos through the gap, into Chloe's locker and then, smirking, made her way to class. She remembered as she sat down that Steph was also in this class, Steph was just the person she needed to talk to.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" Steph asked, smiling as Rachel sat down.

Rachel smiled. "Fine now, thanks. Say, I was hoping to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, before I do though, is it true what I heard, you and Sam are public now?" Rachel queried.

Steph grinned. "We sure are. So...what can I do for you?"

Rachel thought for a moment, how to word her request.

Finally she made up her mind.

"Well, Chloe and I have been getting closer and closer you know. I think we're finally ready for the next step, Chloe just needs a little...push." She explained. "I've given Chloe a...taste of what's to come."

"Taste?" Steph remarked.

Rachel felt her face heat up. "Left her some...interesting picture in her locker."

Steph laughed at that. "Oh, nice one."

"Yeah but, might not be enough, don't wanna take any chances, so..." Rachel continued.

Steph nodded. "So you want me to help you come up with a way to entice Chloe further. Well, I happen to already have an idea."

"You do?"

Steph smirked. "Of course, you just need the right...costume, you see. Something sexy that would suit you and get Chloe's attention if you know what I mean."

Rachel froze, amazed at how simple it was, as Steph explained it to her she suddenly found herself already with an idea.

"Steph, that's...perfect." She said. "I already know just the costume too."

"Glad to be of assistance." Steph quipped with a laugh.

Rachel nodded but they had to leave their conversation there as the teacher arrived and class started.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Chloe bit her lip a she sat in her room. Joyce and David were out and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. When she and Rachel had got home from school, Chloe had wondered what Rachel had in the bag she had picked up from Dana, but Rachel kept being mysterious about it.

' _I swear, Rachel is up to something, but what?'_ Chloe mused.

She had been amazed by Rachel's behaviour and somewhat aroused too, especially after seeing the pictures. The impish grin Rachel gave her when she approached her about them had made things even hotter in Chloe's opinion. Yet now she was sitting in her bedroom, on her bed, waiting for Rachel who said she needed to change and disappeared into the bathroom.

Chloe shook her head. _'If I didn't no better, I'd say I was being set up for something.'_

She looked around, smirking to herself as she jokingly checked for hidden cameras or anything like that. Finding nothing she sat on the bed and sighed again, getting edgy with all the waiting. Finally she heard Rachel's voice floating through the closed door.

She was saying, of all things. "Have I ever told you I was a cheerleader before?"

"Really?" Chloe replied sceptically. _'Why on earth would she-'_

Chloe's thoughts trailed off and she blushed crimson as Rachel entered the room.

' _I'm dead.'_ She thought as all she could muster to say was. "Oh."

"Whoops, my bad." Rachel remarked teasingly.

As she did so, she posed, one arm down at her side, the other up, with her hard on her face, fingers splayed and she winked.

But what truly caught Chloe's attention was her outfit, she was indeed wearing a cheerleader outfit. Namely a mid-thigh length pleated black skirt and a black T-shirt which showed off her stomach and had a red band with Arcadia Bay in white writing on it. She also wore red wristbands and white sneakers.

It was the Blackwell Academy Cheerleaders away uniform, now Chloe knew what Rachel had picked up from Dana. Although Rachel had added her own sexy flavour to the outfit, by adding a pair of black thigh-high stockings.

She grinned and approached Chloe who now sat on the edge of the bed, stunned and doing her best impression of a tomato.

"So..." She said, drawing the word out alluring.

As she did this she clambered onto the bed, practically sitting on Chloe's lap, facing her, her knees level with Chloe's hips. Chloe leaned back, eyes wide like she couldn't believe her luck.

"Rachel, wow, this is, you look so...beautiful..." Chloe whispered.

Rachel bit her lip, her turn to blush. "Oh, Chloe, you're so...I can't even..."

She grinned and moved close, gripping Chloe's Firewalk T-shirt tightly, her mouth next to Chloe's ear.

"I can't wait any longer, please tell me I've done enough to convince you, are we going to..."

Chloe shuddered, she felt so good, she felt ready. "Y-yes..."

Rachel grinned, as did Chloe.

Then a new voice cut in, nearly killing the mood.

"Woohoo, get in there you guys!"

Chloe glowered as she looked up at the window. "Steph!"

"Really?" Rachel groaned, slumping against Chloe.

Steph just laughed. "Oh don't mind me, I was just making sure you guys were alright, hearing all your plans after all."

"I'll kill you!" Chloe snapped.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Easy, I'm going, just do her already."

Rachel smirked and straightened up. "She's right Chloe, c'mere."

"But-Mrugh." Chloe began to protest before being silenced by Rachel's kiss.

Steph took that moment to slip away and when Rachel finally parted from Chloe, she no longer cared.

"God, the things you do to me." Chloe muttered.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Hella no."

With a laugh the two girls took the action further up the bed, as soon their clothes began to come off as they took things to the next level at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange: Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange story, a short little epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and I suppose.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The sinking set barely illuminated the room, but Chloe and Rachel did not move. They lay together on Chloe's bed, smiling, embracing each other tightly. The blanket was draped haphazardly over their nude forms.

"To think, this all started because I was...kinda shy." Chloe muttered.

Rachel laughed. "I'm just glad I've brought you our of that."

Chloe nodded. "I'll admit I was worried, that things would...slide back the way, after...after Eliot."

"There was a time when I thought that too." Rachel admitted. "But I couldn't let it beat me, not when I had you to get me through things. Now I'm just glad that things have developed so much between us."

As am I Rachel, as am I."

With those soft words Chloe gently kissed the top of Rachel's head. Rachel laughed softly, her hands gently sliding over Chloe's bare skin. They had probably the most intense love making session they could have imagined, all the little tricks had worked like a charm and even Steph's interruption didn't put too much of a dampener on things.

"I don't think we're going to have this problem again." Chloe remarked with a grin.

Rachel laughed. "I sure hope not."

With that they kissed again and held each close, enjoying the feel of their bodies against one another as they settled in for some rest, overjoyed by the love shared between them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
